


A normal day in the park

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I like parks :), IT'S A JOKE, M/M, maybe OCC??, yeah I think this is OCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Another Thorgeir modern AU, this time they are in a park. Wiiii!
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A normal day in the park

"Sir, is that man bothering you?" asked a police officer 

"Oh? Yeah, a lot. But he's my husband, I signed up for this" Asgeir signaled at the giant grabbing at his collar "Nothing much to do about it, sadly" 

"Asgeiiiiiiiiir!!!! Whyyyyy" Thorkell wined and proceded to glare hatefully at the police officer "We are very much in love so fuck off before I throw my husband at you!"

"Sir, if you are suffering from domestic violence we-" 

Asgeir held a hand up, quieting the officer "It's really ok sir"

The next thing Thorkell felt was the back of his head hitting the ground.

"Don't make a ruckus about ice cream again or I'll lock you out of our house" after stating that, Asgeir walked off ignoring the surprised eyes from the police.

"Sir... Are you the one suffering from domestic violence?" Asked the officer while crunching down next to Thorkell.

"That's what I love about him <3" Thorkell proceeded to stand up quickly to grab the retreating Asgeir from the back, running towards the ice cream shop with said man between his arms.

The police officer could only hear the distant cry of the smaller man saying something between the lines of "I said no ice cream, you will get diabetic!!"

Giving himself a scratch on his head, the officer decided to leave that crazy couple alone, walking to another spot of the park.

The end.


End file.
